Después del final
by Hikaru-IshidaYagami
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Taichi después del final de Digimon 02? He aquí mi primer fanfic, disfrutadlo.


Sabéis, Taichi desde siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito de Digimon, junto con Yamato, pero Yamato está claro que tiene un futuro junto a Sora, pero en cambio de Taichi no se sabe nada. ¿_Quién fue la mujer que conquistó el corazón de Tai después del "rechazo" de Sora?_

Añado que **tanto Digimon Adventures como Digimon Zero Two no me pertenecen,** ni las series ni sus respectivos personajes (aunque podrían darme un Digimon, ¿no? ¡Ya va siendo hora!)

* * *

_Después de la reunión de todos los niños elegidos del planeta en el mundo Digimon para vencer a MaloMyotismon, la puerta digital se abrió, y así podíamos ir al mundo Digimon cuando quisiéramos, para ver a nuestros amigos digitales, pero no éramos los únicos que tenían Digimons, ahora muchos más niños poseían dispositivos digitales, con la posibilidad de pasar al mundo Digimon y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros. _

_Ese verano cambió nuestras vidas, no más que el verano de 1999, pero las cambió; el grupo de niños elegidos nos reuníamos todas las semanas, aunque cada vez había más parejas en él, parejas que cada vez acudían menos a nuestras quedadas semanales, parejas qué… Bah, ¿para qué justificarles? ¿O debería decir justificarle? Porque actúan como si de una sola persona se trataran; con esta "descripción" creo que queda claro a quién me refiero: Yamato y Sora, o también conocidos como la pareja más empalagosa sobre la faz de este mundo y el otro._

_Todavía recuerdo las palabras que me dijo Agumon aquel último 24 de diciembre frente al camerino de Yamato, cuando insté a entrar a Sora para que le diera su regalo a Yamato, aún a sabiendas de que eso significaría un comienzo de algo entre ambos y un "Adiós, Taichi, vuelve pronto, o mejor, NO VUELVAS". Aún recuerdo como me quedé mirando la puerta, como si no pudiera volver a ver a la persona que acababa de entrar, y como Agumon me dijo: "Tai, has madurado mucho." Mi cara debió ser un poema aquel día, ¿pero sabes qué, Agumon? En realidad no he madurado, sigo siendo aquel niño tonto e impulsivo de 10 años que estaba colado por Sora, y que veía sus aventuras en el mundo Digital como algo único que no acabaría jamás._

_**CAPÍTULO 1: Como Peter Pan**_

_Y así fue, acabó. Así acabó la historia de los niños elegidos que salvaron el mundo; ahora eso ya no era tan común, puesto que la mayoría de los niños de Odaiba por no decir todos, eran niños elegidos con Digimons y acceso al mundo Digital._

_Todos han cambiado, han pasado página y tienen sus propias vidas: Sora y Yamato empezaron a salir, Mimí volvió a Estados Unidos, Jyou ha decidido que va a ser médico de Digimons y está estudiando para ello, Koushiro quiere saberlo todo del mundo Digital, y no dudo que lo conseguirá; Iori tiene novia, sí, Iori, bajito, ojos verdes, inofensivo, lo escondido que se lo tenía, ¿eh?; entre Miyako y Ken parece haber… algo, hay un poco de tonteo, quedan mucho, etc., lo más probable es que sea la próxima pareja del grupo de niños elegidos, y hace poco, Takeru se le declaró a mi hermanita, y parece haber algo entre ellos dos que, por su bien, espero que no pase de un simple beso en la mejilla. Todos han pasado página, hasta Daisuke, que se ha tomado más enserio el fútbol y dice que será el próximo capitán del equipo._

_¿Y yo? Sigo en aquel 1 de agosto, sigo siendo el capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio, sigo siendo el hermano que protege a su pequeña hermanita de cualquier peligro, sin querer asumir que han pasado tres años, que ya no estoy en el colegio y que Hikari ya no es una niña a la que haya que proteger._

_No quiero crecer, quiero ser como Peter Pan, quiero ser siempre un niño, el líder de los niños elegidos del 1999._

-Pero bueno, los sueños sueños son, ¿verdad, Agumon?- dijo el castaño, filosófico

-¿Qué dices, Taichi?- preguntó mi amigo, ajeno a mis cavilaciones.

-Ah, nada- rió Taichi, nervioso.

Al mirar a mi alrededor no veía el mundo Digital que había conocido, sino un nuevo mundo, reconstruido en parte gracias a Oikawa, a pesar de que aún quedaba reconstruir los poblados y ciudades de los Digimons, además de aprovechar para ver a nuestros amigos digitales.

Decidí dejar esos pensamientos tan infantiles para más adelante, o mejor, para nunca. Lo que yo decía, así no se crece.

Después de las tareas de reconstrucción, cuando empezó a anochecer, decidí volver a casa, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, además de que al día siguiente, al ser sábado, tenía entrenamiento de fútbol y eso implicaba madrugar.

Seguidamente, me despedí de todos los Digimons y de Agumon, y volví a casa, apareciendo en mi habitación y… encima de una silla.

-Inteligente Tai, eres inteligente- exclamó el muchacho para sí mismo, al ver como se había dejado la silla justo enfrente del monitor del ordenador.

-¡Taichi, a cenar!

-Ya v…- ruido de caída- …oy. Ya voy, mamá.

Tras una muy completa cena, Taichi volvió a su cuarto, y cuando se disponía a irse a dormir, llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- dijo Taichi medio somnoliento.

Hikari entró a la habitación.

-Hermano, ¿estabas durmiendo?- preguntó la niña, preocupada de haberle despertado.

-No, pero casi- respondió el mayor sonriendo. -¿Qué querías?

-Nada, simplemente te noto… diferente. ¿Te pasa algo, hermano? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Taichi maldijo. Hikari se dio por satisfecha con esa respuesta.

-Lo que pensaba –continuó la niña- A ti te pasa algo. ¡Vamos, cuéntamelo! –suplicó al ver la cara de "_vale, ¿y qué?_" que ponía su hermano.

-Pues… es que… Siento que todos estáis pasando página –al decir esto, Hikari se sonrojó un poco, probablemente pensando en Takeru, a lo que el mayor frunció el ceño- pero yo no. Yo no quiero pasar página, no quiero olvidarme de aquel verano, no quiero… -dejó la frase a medias y giró la cabeza, azorado por sus palabras.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza, y se marchó del cuarto de Taichi pensativa, mientras Tai se la quedaba mirando extrañado. Decidió dejarlo pasar y dormirse; mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Lamento que haya sido un poco coñazo, pero es el primero, y los primeros siempre son algo... ¿repetitivos? Bah, intento justificarme, o sea que intentaré mejorar (y no repetirme tanto) y bueno, comentaaaaad~


End file.
